When No ones Looking
by DarthVentus
Summary: Lincoln explores A passionate relationship with a certain emo girl. (Contains Lemons)


**HELLO I'M TAKING A BREAK FROM MY FANFICTION "SECRET LIFE OF LINCOLN LOUD" TO WRITE THIS FIC.**

It was a bright sunny Saturday in Royal woods and the loud family was outside their house packing into Vanzilla. Today was a busy day for the Louds Lori had a golf game, Leni was working, Luna had a gig, Luan had a birthday party, Lynn had a soccer game, Lucy had morticians club meeting, Lola had a beauty pageant, Lana was dumpster diving, Lisa had a lecture, Lily was spending the day with pop pop and the parents both had work. The only Loud that was free was Lincoln who chose to spend the day at home alone.

Lincoln was standing on the porch with Rita while the rest of the louds waited in vanzilla.

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself all day sweetie?" Rita asked Lincoln.

"I'll be fine mom. I've been by myself before." Lincoln said before hearing vanzilla's horn.

"Come on mom were literally gonna be late." Lori called.

"Okay girls I'm coming, bye Lincoln call us if anything's wrong." Rita said as she pecked Lincoln on the cheek making him blush. Lincoln then watched as vanzilla drove off into the distance.

As Lincoln saw the van disappear from sight Lincoln pulled out his phone and texted someone "the cost is clear."

"FINALLY" they responded in all capes. "I'll be there in a minute."

Lincoln then went inside and as he stepped back into the house he began breathing heavily as he sat on the couch. One minute passed and Lincoln heard a knock at the door. Lincoln walked up to the door and opened it to reveal a tall slim girl with light pale skin, waist length black hair in a hime cut. She wore a sky blue with white sleeves underneath, a dark blue skirt and grey combat boots.

"Hey Maggie." Lincoln said blushing.

"Hey Linc." Maggie said leaning against the door frame with half lidded eyes. "So the families gone all day?" she asked.

"Yep we'll have the house to ourselves for hours." Lincoln said.

"Good." Maggie said as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

Lincoln and Maggie stood silent for a moment looking into each others eyes before suddenly they pulled each other into a sudden embrace and pressing their lips against each other. Lincoln and Maggie wrapped their arms around each other as they shared a deep and passionate kiss. The two then stumbled their way to the couch all while not breaking the kiss.

As the two sat on the couch Maggie broke the kiss for a moment to say "i've been waiting all week for this" as she pulled off her shirt revealing her black training bra.

Lincoln looked in awe before Maggie reached down and pulled his shirt off to get a look at his scrawny torso. Lincoln blushed and covered himself in embarrassment.

"Don't be shy Lincoln." Maggie said as she pulled Lincoln into another deep passionate kiss.

As Maggie pushed Lincoln onto the couch she kicked off her boots and reached back and pulled off her skirt to show off her black panties.

As Lincoln and Maggie wrapped their arms tightly around each other Maggie's tongue began to explore Lincoln's mouth as it wrestled around with his. Maggie broke the kiss and stood up gasping for breath like she's coming up from underwater. Maggie then noticed the bulge in Lincoln's pants and unbuttoned them and pulled them off to see Lincoln's white briefs.

"Maggie wait if we're gonna go any farther maybe we should take this upstairs to my room." Lincoln said.

"Good idea a bed might be more comfortable." Maggie said.

The two then got off the couch gathered up their clothes and went upstairs to Lincoln's room. Once they entered the room they dropped their clothes on the floor and maggie proceeded to throw Lincoln onto his bed. Maggie climbed onto Lincoln and began to passionately kiss him again exploring every inch of his mouth with her tongue as the two started to grip and pull each others hair.

"Lincoln I wanna taste you." Maggie said as she broke the kiss and looked at Lincoln's boner.

Maggie stuck her fingers in Lincoln's briefs and pulled them down to reveal Lincoln's throbbing member. Maggie looked at the fully erect cock and licked her lips with anticipation, she gripped Lincoln's cock and began to lick it all over.

"Mmm tasty." Maggie said before she stood up and pulled off her bra. Lincoln's jaw dropped at the sight of her surprisingly developed breasts and erect nipples.

Maggie then nealed back down and stuffed Lincoln's whole cock down her throat. Lincoln gripped his sheets as he was overwhelmed by this surprising sensation. As Maggie stuffed Lincoln's member further down her throat she used her free hand to pull down her panties and rub her clit.

"Alright Lincoln, now it's your turn to pleasure me." Maggie said as she laid on her back and spread her legs to give Lincoln a clear view of her womanhood.

Lincoln got down on all fours and stared wide eyed at this pale white vagina. And slowly inched closer and closer to it.

"Come on Lincoln eat me out i don't know if i can take it much longer." Maggie said as she grabbed Lincoln's head and shoved it into her womanhood. Lincoln then began licking and sucking on her clit as Maggie threw her head back and moaned in ecstasy.

"Oh Lincoln that feels so good." Maggie said. She began to pinch and pull on her own nipples as the pleasure of Lincoln's tongue overtook her. "More Lincoln More." Maggie wrapped her legs around Lincoln's head pushing further into her crotch.

Lincoln had spent the next minute eating Maggie out before finally breaking away from her for a breath of air.

"Alright, I don't know about you but I'm ready for the main course." Maggie said.

"Me too I'm actually so erect I think it's starting to hurt." Lincoln said looking down at his crotch.

"Well then why don't you just lie down and let me take over." Maggie said as she pushed Lincoln down on his back and climbed up and straddled him.

"Wait Maggie are you sure? Once we cross this line there's no going back." Lincoln said. Maggie then kneeled down and gave Lincoln another deep passionate kiss.

"It's okay Lincoln I never wanna go back." Maggie said.

Maggie's dripping wet pussy hovered over Lincoln's erect cock. Maggie looked dreamily into Lincoln's eyes as she slowly lowered herself onto his cock.

"Oh Maggie you feel tight." Lincoln said as he finally penetrated her.

"That's only because you're so big." Maggie said as she lowered herself all the way onto Lincoln's shaft. Maggie's eyes rolled back as she threw her head back and moaned in ecstasy.

Lincoln's hands gripped Maggie's tits as she rode him.

"You have such nice boobs." Lincoln said as he massaged her tits.

"Keep massaging them Linky your hands are so soft." Maggie said. "Massage my tits as you fuck me."

"Oh Maggie you feel so good, this amazing I'm so glad you talked me into this." Lincoln said.

"Fuck me harder Linc FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME" Maggie screamed as she riled in pleasure.

Maggie's eyes rolled back and she stuck her tongue out as she was overtaken by pleasure.

"Does it feel good Maggie?" Lincoln asked.

"It feels amazing Linc we should have done this sooner." Maggie said.

Lincoln then got up to be equal to Maggie as they wrapped their arms around each other and began kissing once again. Lincoln and his emo lover kept making out and fucking for the next few minutes. Lincoln had climbed on top of Maggie as he began to fuck in the missionary position.

"OH YEAH LINCOLN FUCK ME, FUCK ME GOOD I CAN'T ENOUGH OF YOU." Maggie screamed as she wrapped her arms and legs around Lincoln even tighter.

"Maggie I can't hold out much longer, I'm...I'm gonna blow." Lincoln said as he prepared to climax.

"ITS OKAY LINCOLN LET IT OUT LET IT ALL OUT I'M READY FOR YOU." Maggie shouted.

"HERE I GO I'M CUMMING." Lincoln shouted as he blew his entire load inside her.

Lincoln laid beside Maggie barely able to move from exhaustion.

"Oh Lincoln that was amazing." Maggie said.

"Yeah that felt great, I'm glad we did it." Lincoln said.

Lincoln and Maggie looked deep into each other's eyes before sharing another kiss.

A few minutes Later Lincoln and Maggie walked downstairs now fully clothed and with messed up hair.

"That was the most amazing experience of my life." Lincoln said

"Mine too." Maggie responded.

"Think we could do it again sometime?" Lincoln asked as the two stepped outside onto the porch.

"Now that's for damn sure, we are definitely doing this again." Maggie said. "You know my parents are going out of town next weekend."

"Okay i'll clear my schedule and i'll just tell my parents i'm sleeping over at Clydes." Lincoln said.

"It's a date." Maggie said.

Lincoln and Maggie looked deep into each others eyes before sharing one more deep passionate kiss, before Maggie got on her bike and rode off into the sunset. Lincoln looked on and sighed dreamily.

"What a woman." He said to himself.


End file.
